doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Klaudia Kotte
) |lugar_nacimiento = Bogotá, Colombia |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Antropóloga |pais = Colombia |estado = Activa |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |facebook = /doblajecolombia|ingreso_doblaje = 1995}} Atomicbetty.png|Betty Atómica/Betty Barrett en Betty Atómica. Kithl.jpg|Kit Bailey en Heartland. Agent-otto.jpg|Agente Otto en Odd Squad. Rally Dawson.jpg|Rally Dawson en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Annakaleido.png|Anna Heart en Kaleido Star. Yumikoma.jpg|Yumi Komagata en Samurai X. Cammy V.png|Cammy White en Street Fighter II V. Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-17h21m42s224.png|Yubel en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo. thumb|228px|right Claudia Yolanda Cote Aldana (nacida en 14 de agosto de 1976) es una actríz de doblaje colombiana Es conocida por haber dado su voz a personajes como Betty Atómica/Betty Barrett en Betty Atómica, Anna Heart en Kaleido Star, Yumi en Samurai X, Taylor en Rescate Vuelo 29, Elizabeth en Ciencia Traviesa entre otros. Ha doblado actrices como Natalia Verbeke, Callista Flockhart, Kristanna Loken, Juliette Lewis, Shannen Doherty, Christina Ricci , Kate Winslet y Milla Jovovich de además de ser locutora es antropóloga. Filmografía Películas Carly Schroeder * Rito de iniciación (2012) - Carly * El ojo del delfín (2006) - Alyssa Hawk Lauren Ambrose * Mindy en The Other Woman (2009) * Denise Fleming en Ya no puedo esperar (1998) [[Juliette Lewis|'Juliette Lewis']] * Heidi en Todo un parto (2010) * Jane Emelin en El cuarto piso (1999) Natalia Verbeke * Carmen en El punto sobre la I (2003) * Alicia en Jump Tomorrow (2001) Otros papeles: * Claire (Brooke Markham) en Deidra y Laney asaltan un tren (2016) * Molly Dunn (Jhey Castles) en San Andrés Quake (2015) * Amy Ryan (Trisha LaFache) en Dios no está muerto (2014) * Nathan (Ethan Bortnick) en Cualquier cosa es posible (2013) * Terry (DeWanda Wise) en Ante el fuego (2012) * Abby en La colección (2012) * Gladys Morris en Apagón en Los Ángeles (2012) * Jenna (Tatiana Maslany) en Con derecho (2011) * Beth Williams (Sara Canning) en The Hunt for the I-5 Killer (2011) * VJ Pilly (Anna Hutchison) en Pánico en Rock Island (2011) * Sylvia en Punto de ruptura (2011) * Jody en And Baby Will Fall (2011) * Liz Cook en Gone (2011) * Ida Horowicz (Marisa Tomei) en The Ides of March (2011/versión HBO) * Michelle (voz) (Robin Read) en El cachorro perdido (2010) * Mary Catherine (Zoe Kazan) en HappyThankyouMorePlease (2010) * Nomi Darden en Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer (2010) * Elizabeth en Reviving Ophelia (2010) * Careese Neys en Confined (2010) * Ann (Julianne Nicholson) en Sombras y mentiras (2010) * Erica (Eliza Dushku) en El juego de la muerte (2009) * Beth (Alexis Bledel) en The Good Guy (2009) * Greta (Hilary Duff) en La vida según Greta (2009) * Mary Kincaid (Sophia Bush) en Triángulo de cuatro (2009) * Liz (Jewel Staite) en The Forgotten Ones (2009) * Jessica Donovan (Amy Smart) en Love N' Dancing (2009) * Melanie (Alicia Coppola) en La viuda negra (2008) * Maggie Baker en De talla grande (2008) * Molly en La profecia del diablo (2008) * Lisa (Nicole Eggert) en Una propuesta navideña (2008) * Becky (Emmanuelle Chriqui) en La tortura (2008/doblaje colombiano) * Elora (Kristanna Loken) en En el nombre del rey (2007) * Molly Mahoney (Natalie Portman) en El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) * Leah (Olivia Thirlby) en Juno (2007) * Max Eastman en The Sitter (2007) * Carla (Brittany Ishibashi) en Incriminados (2007) * Tina Masterson en Dismal (2007) * Deirdre (Piper Perabo) en La primera nevada (2006) * Angie (Catalina Sandino) en Viaje al final de la noche (2006) * Victoria Price (Leelee Sobieski) en Caído del cielo (2006) * Madeleine en Tierra de ciegos (2006) * Brianna Chapman (Amy Jo Johnson) en La furia del volcán (2006) * Georgia en Akeelah y las letras (2006/doblaje colombiano) * Marg Anderson en Intento criminal (2005) * Brooke (Natasha Lyonne) en Fiesta animal (2003) * Lexi (Shannen Doherty) en La lucha de Mary Kay (2002) * Erika (Diane Kruger) en The Piano Player (2002) * Halina en El pianista (2002/doblaje colombiano) * Troy (Brendon Ryan Barrett) en Lloyd, el niño feo (2001) * Ayesha Verma en La boda del monzón (2001) * Voces adicionales en Situación critica (2001) * Chun Hua (Bai Ling) en Row Your Boat (1999) * Rio en Cachorros (1999) * Tracy Allen en Pánico en altamar (1999) * Julia (Polly Walker) en Fantasmas en Manhattan (1998) * Yuki en ¿Quién soy yo? (1998) * K.D. (Wendy Fill) en Love Shack (1997) * Diney Majeski (Callista Flockhart) en Telling Lies in America (1997) * Cookie en Los secretos de Harry (1997/redoblaje) * Molly (Gina Ravera) en Showgirls (1995/doblaje colombiano) * Kelly Meeker (Kathleen Kinmont) en Halloween 4: El regreso de Michael Myers (1988) * Fangora (Milla Jovovich) en Dummy * Hester (Kate Winslet) en Enigma * Layla (Christina Ricci) en Buffalo '66 * Jenna (Kristy Swanson) en La conspiración * Paikea (Keisha Castle-Huges) en Jinete de ballenas * Rosemery (Helena Bonham Carter) en Keep the Aspidrista Flying Series de TV * American Housewife: ** Oliver Otto ** Doris * 13 Reasons Why - Sheri * Santa Clarita Diet - Alondra * Keeping Up with the Kardashians - Malika Haqq * Dash Dolls - Malika Haqq * Ciencia Traviesa- Elizabeth * Painkiller Jane - Jane Vasco (Kristanna Loken) * Los asistentes - Gillian (Britt Irvin) * Rescate Vuelo 29 - Taylor * Solo 5 ingredientes - Claire Robinson * Cake TV - Miracle Ross * Zixx - Meghan * Heartland - Kit Bailey * Espacios compartidos - Barbara * Nuestra vida secreta - Kelly * Ryukendo - Kaori * Liz en Armor Hero * Barb en La casita de Seemore * Becky en Marnie y la caja mágica * Felicity (Brooke D'Orsay) en Ace Relámpago * Denise en Secundaria a bordo * Amanda en Alexandra, la princesa del rock * Abigail en Dance Academy * Flor en Teletubbies * Mary Padian en ¿Quién da más?: Texas * Layla Brisco en Endurance * Margarita en Desayunando con cerdos * Dee Simpson en Los mentores * Aurora Luft en X Company (doblaje colombiano) * Agente Otto en Odd Squad (doblaje colombiano) * Loco Jackson (1rimer Episodio) y Ciara Bravo en tienes que ver esto * El socio - Voces adicionales Anime * Heroman - Holly * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Rally Dawson * Kaleido Star - Anna Heart * Princesa Licca - Orie Kayama * Samurai X - Yumi * Basquash!- Coco DJ * Kiba - Elda * Web Diver - Enye * Hunter x Hunter - Machi, Menchi, Leroute, Sniper & Neon Nostrade * Hunter x Hunter (OVA) - Machi & Neon Nostrade * Hunter x Hunter: Green Island - Machi * Hunter x Hunter: G.I. Final - Machi * Street Fighter II Victory - Cammy Series animadas * Betty Atómica - Betty Atómica/Betty Barrett * Teatro de fábulas - Libbit * Little People - Sonia Lee * Caballos encantados - Alma * Ruby Gloom - Venus * Mi familia mágica - Tom * Sabrina: secretos de la brujita - Cassandra * Vera y el Reino Arcoiris - Zee * SuperNormal - Cambiarela * Rosita Fresita - Flancita * Shuriken School - Jimmy * Monster Allergy - Greta & Soup * Travesuras del Aula 402 - Melanie * Los super números - Cuchara * Las travesuras de Barki - Catrina * Lou! - Mina * Maestro Raindrop - Shao Yen * Las aventuras de A. R. K. - Tasha Courday * Fantogato - Marmagora Miniseries * Tin Man - DG (Zooey Deschanel) * Alicia - Alicia (Caterina Scorsone) * Riverworld - Deborah * XIII - Jones Películas animadas Brittney Wilson * Aventura en el Hotel Pocket Plaza (2005) - Lila * PollyWorld (2006) - Lila Otros * Las amigas terminan primero (2011) - Lila (Kate Higgins) * Inspector Gadget: La venganza de Garra - Penny * Inspector Gadget y el pterodáctilo - Penny * AcceleRacers - Lani Tam * My Scene: Estrellas de Hollywood - Madison * Daniel el travieso: Vacaciones en el mar - Daniel * Atravesando la línea de Moebius - Caroline * Rosita Fresita: Dulces sueños - Flancita * Un ángel para Navidad - Ángela Películas de anime * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo - Yubel (Hiromi Tsuru) * Street Fighter II: La película (Doblaje Colombiano) - Cammy * Los niños que buscan voces perdidas - Lisa Documentales * Fugly: Un paso más cerca de Paisallywood - Radha Mitchell * Megafábricas Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Centauro Comunicaciones * JN Global Productions * Provideo S.A. * VC Medios Enlaces externos * Talento Internacional Colombia * Anime News Network Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010